Zootopia: Out of Town
by Oblivioux
Summary: Judy and Nick are sent on a mission out of town. They could only hope personal matters stay in Zootopia and not come with them, but we can't wish for everything. (Possible NSFW Scenes at a later date)
1. Chapter 1

**Comes out every Tuesday and Thursday.**

 **I think you guys will enjoy this Fanfiction very much, and will be heavily induced with romantic stuff. :P I placed it on Mature due to detailed possible injury scenes. (You get a surprise by having it release a day early :D)**

* * *

5:29am...

Judy was pretty restless, headache ensued. That damn Nick, it didn't help that she had at least two shots earlier that night. Such a push over, he was. Encouraging her to drink, she swore he was trying to get into her pants. She had her arm on her forehead as she was dressed in just shorts with no shirt on. Yes, she did have a bra on. Even though she was the only one in her apartment. Which has upgraded since the Night Howler case. A pay-raise is always good. Especially since she could get out of that crummy lot of an Apartment complex.

Suddenly it was now 5:30am, and her alarm was going off. She grumbled some curse words as she slumped off the bed, and hit the click with a pretty satisfying gravity induced punch on the button that click the alarm clock off. She held her hand there for at least a second before sliding it off of the alarm clock. Her head still hurt. But it was almost worth it, those shots were absolutely delicious. Strawberry with a hint of Blueberry in them. Yum. But, they were Vodka. Straight vodka. And that hurts the country-girl since she doesn't even drink alcohol at all. It honestly was embarrassingly her first time.

It was just reaching 6:00am when she had her uniform on, and was ready to go. Judy looked outside seeing that the sun was just barely starting to show it's little light force of colours onto the planet's lush green surface. Animals were very stingy on clean energy. Electric Cars, Electricity was power by solar panels and wind turbines.

Especially since burning coal was like burning a deceased loved one, which it literally was. Which is why it's now banned from the country, and pretty much the world. Some underdeveloped countries still use it though.

She grabbed her keys off her night stand and proceeded out the door. She still had the small container of Fox Away, but she was honestly too lazy to get rid of it. It reminds her of Nick's old life. While he tossed it away because of her, she still felt it was apart of their history, and a keeping item of their friendship. Though she did end up using the entire thing that way it was empty. Only because Nick trusted that it was empty than full of what ever obnoxious thing was in it.

* * *

Judy arrived at the station at 7:00am, with three coffees. One was for Clawhauser, who greeted Judy and she grabbed a Carrot Cake Doughnut that Clawhauser always got her, and then she waited patiently for that fox to come into the Police Station.

When he did, he seemed to be as sly as ever. Though Judy's head ache was slowly dissipating as she had her coffee, and her doughnut. She gave Nick a glare as he came up and took the coffee. Because he knew so well that Judy was just going to stare at him and do nothing else.

"I hate you." Judy spoke suddenly

Nick put his free paw to his chest and acted hurt "Awe, shucks that really hits home Judy." He spoke, with puppy eyes in her direction as she rolled her eyes then and there.

"Hopps! Wilde!" A sudden loud voice yelled and Judy jumped back falling off the counter backwards and landed on her back. Luckily she wasn't holding her coffee or else she'd be soaked.

Wilde was a bit startled as well, but started laughing from the way Judy reacted. He looked up as Judy groggily stood up and looked up at the direction the voice came from. It was Chief Bogo, and once they both looked at him he pointed in the direction his office was.

Bull Pen information hasn't even been released yet, what did they do? Crack a joke? Or did one of them run over a mouse on the way to the police station... It happens more often than you think.

Judy and Nick walked quietly up the stairs to Bogo's office. He waited out the door, with the door opened as he let them walk in first before closing the door after he entered himself.

Looking at the pair as he sat down in his chair, he suddenly tossed a folder at them, to which Nick caught and he opened it up, reading it on his own without letting Judy see first. Mostly as a tease to her height, but he was wanting to know what gave him the first laugh of the day.

It wasn't fun for him to read, that was for sure...

* * *

 _Agency Name: San Furcisco Police Department_

 _Initial Report: Serial Kidnapper and Murderer within the Golden State region._

 _Main incident: Kidnapper and Murder likes to muzzle victims before killing them, they are usually found with the muzzle still on them. Sometimes weeks later after they have died. Killer is clean, he knows what he is doing._

* * *

The Fact that the word Muzzle was in the case file already got Nick worried. Chief Bogo doesn't know about his muzzle incident, and doesn't think this would become personal.

Judy took the case file after seeing Nick's expression, and became slightly worried. As she read over it, the word muzzle came right to her mind. But after that other thoughts came into her mind. Why are they getting a case from San Furcisco when they're in Zootopia?

"You two better pack your bags. The SFPD is tired of dealing with this savage that is on the loose." Chief Bogo reported to them, almost like he was reading Judy's mind.

"Why us specifically sir? Why not McHorn?" Judy then asked

"Because you two are the best damn cops in this state, and they asked me for help personally. So you're going to San Furcisco." Bogo responded firmly.

Judy looked at Nick just as Nick looked at her. She didn't say anything though, but she did look back at Chief Bogo and nodded.

Chief Bogo nodded back and said "You guys are heading there today." He spoke and then looked at his watch and then said "Right now." He said, and Judy's ears fell. A simple phone call would've done well. She wasn't even pack for anything. It would take her a few minutes just to get packed.

"There is one train going to San Furcisco at... 10:00am, so better seek to it that you make it on time. Because it's the only one today." He spoke again, and Judy as well as Nick both nodded and headed out pretty quickly.

Thankfully for Nick, all stuff he could ever need was already at the police station. A regular green shirt, and Khacki's, as well as his signature tie, and another uniform in case the first one gets messed up. All he had to do was bag it, and he was set.

Judy was a different story. She had to take her second uniform that was here, and then go straight home to bag it, as well as other clothing she may need. And other things like essentials so she at least was presentable. Unlike Nick who barely cares for decency as long as he looked good, and wore cologne.

* * *

10:00am rolled around. And the train for San Furcisco was just arriving, it was a little late. To which Judy was a bit annoyed about. Perfectionism. She likes it very much, and it was a good thing too. Since Nick was late, once-a-fucking-gain.

He showed up next to Judy just as it was time to board the train. She couldn't help but roll her eyes on the fact that if he was about 2 minutes late, or got stuck in traffic he would be stuck.

He wasn't in his uniform though. They were given a phone call that stated the case started tomorrow. They were also to share a hotel. Great. This would last well.

The train began to depart, slowly but surely is began to gain speed as they sped out of Zootopia and cross the long bridges over the water that surrounded Zootopia. With one mountain, Zootopia was gone... This was the first time the bunny had left Zootopia since she came to the city a few months ago, and this was the first time Nick ever left Zootopia period.

They had a long journey ahead of them.


	2. Authors Update

Hey everyone that is following this story!

I wanted to give a quick update in stating a few things.

Originally, this story will update on Tuesdays and Thursdays. While this is still going to occur I wanted to lay out something now.

This story, for me, is officially a low-priority story. Meaning, that if I don't happen to have a chapter ready by either Tuesday or Thursday, I will be deciding to skip the update, and I'll post it later.

Now unless you want me to really update it each time, you can PM me about it. But for now. This story is a low priority story. (There will be an update tomorrow :D)


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes**

 **Hello everyone! Thanks for the support so far! Here is Chapter Two! If this chapter does well in the sense of views, favourites, and followings. It's possible that I will try to keep a Tuesday Thursday schedule going. Or maybe just one day a week.**

* * *

"San Furcisco... ETA: 2 Hours" a voice called on the intercom of the train.

Nick wasn't all too excited about leaving Zootopia for once in his life. Though he didn't tell Judy this at all. _Never let them see, that they get to you._ Was the one thing he thought of. Even for Judy, Nick didn't want her getting to him... Yet that's all she kept doing. Like throwing a brick at him everytime she talked. He just enjoyed Judy's company 24/7, even if he didn't admit it. She had to know this at least. Other wise she probably would've though he was pushing her away, and she would stop talking.

Though then again. She hasn't talked since they got on the train. Maybe something was wrong? It's not like Nick was worr-... well, then again. The word Muzzle comes back to his mind as he thought about the case. This Killer liked to use muzzles on his victims... No ability to scream

 _You think we'd trust a fox without a muzzle? You're even dumber than you look._

 _Awe, are you gunna cry? hahaha_

Nick looked away suddenly gripping the seat tightly as thought about the memory that suddenly came back to him.

He slowly began to recite the Junior Scout speech

 _I... Nicholas P. Wilde... Promise to be Brave, Loyal, Helpful... and... trustworthy..._

He sighed softly as he closed his eyes, slowly loosening his grip on the seat, when suddenly he felt another paw on his. It was Judy's, comforting as it was. He was a bit surprised about it, and took his paw away from hers as he looked over at her.

"Are you alright Nick?" Judy asked. Her ears were down, obviously she became worried when he suddenly looked away and gripped the seat.

"Fine. Brilliant actually." Nick responded, trying to pip up his voice. But obviously Judy knew him too well to just get past him.

"If it's about the case... you know you could've told Bogo to keep you here." Judy finished and Nick looked at her.

"And what, leave you 200 to 300 miles away at San Furcisco while I'm stuck in Zootopia with no bunny to tease?" Nick asked and smirked that signature smirk of his and Judy rolled her eyes and punched him lightly, and playfully.

"Well. It's better than having to see... well. You know." Judy stated

"Muzzles." Nick responded and Judy looked up at him again. "Fear of the item, increases fear of thing itself." Nick finished and Judy nodded softly.

Judy sat back and looked outside as the mountains went by slowly like a camera panning over an object, with the trees flying past like they were a cheetah. She thought for a moment, this would be the second big city she has been too since she left Bunnyburro , or the tri-burro area period. She wondered how this city would be. She barely heard about San Furcisco. Then again, mostly her fault for studying Zootopia more than anything.

She pulled out her phone and she had forgotten that her home screen was of her and Nick when she attack hugged him right as he snapped the picture. She freaked out for a second and quickly opened something to disguise the background.

But the sly-fox had to look over right as she opened her phone and smirked. Acting as if nothing went on at first, and then he snagged her phone quickly and closed the app by tapping on the home button and he looked at the picture.

"Nicholas Wilde!" Judy shouted in embarrassment as she tried to jump at him to get her phone, but he put his paw into the air with her phone in it, mocking her height.

"Awe look at this! A Bunny enjoying her friendship with her foxy-gentlemen." Nick spoke as he looked up at the phone and opened the pictures.

Judy really started to freak out then, and she jumped up on the seat and tackled him to the ground from behind. Her phone sliding across the floor to the other side. Luckily no one was here as she got off of the Fox and quickly snagged her phone back and looked at the pictures for a second and calmed down. She did delete them... Thankfully...

She looked at Nick, who groaned lightly as he got back into the seat and she smirked. " It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Judy spoke as Nick rubbed his neck lightly.

"More like pinning me against a metal surface when all I did was open your picture section." Nick spoke and rolled her eyes.

"Well there were... things I didn't want you to see." She spoke and bit her lip lightly at the though and quickly never minded the statement all together as she went back and sat down on the seat next to him, but didn't dare pull her phone out again. That was close enough as is.

As for the picture(s) in question? She may, or may not have snagged a few pictures of Nick while she was taking a shower and the Fox never noticed.

* * *

At least an hour and a half rolled by with some conversation between the two. Judy became too bored with the train ride about an hour in, and she ended up falling asleep on Nick's arm.

He didn't seem to honestly mind though. Sure he was watching her weirdly when she first fell asleep, but he grew to kind of actually like it.

But she was asleep... so he slowly grabbed her phone and opened it up. Since she didn't lock it... surprisingly she didn't lock it honestly. He's around her nearly 24/7, and he's a sly-fox. She must REALLY trust him to keep her phone unlocked...

She went back into the pictures section and looked at them to figure out why she freaked out. There were plenty of pictures of Zootopia, Him and her, her parents, her 275+ siblings.. oh god.

He smiled slightly seeing how happy she was before he met her. And then he clicked on Albums and noticed a deleted folder. Because you know, you have to double delete photos before they're actually gone from your phone.

He raised an eyebrow and opened it up and just about nearly threw the phone to the other side quickly. He had to keep himself quiet though as he widened his eyes. There were pictures of him showering on her phone. Of him Naked...

He twitched his eye lightly as he slowly closed the photo app, and then put the phone back where he found it. He looked at Judy for a moment and smirked. "Sly-bunny." He said softly, and then she stirred and opened her eye softly.

She stretched and looked up at him. "Hmm?" she asked.

Nick shrugged and looked over seeing a red bridge coming up. "Looks like we're here, Fluff." He stated as he looked at the bridge a little longer, slowly as they came up more and more revealed it's self and soon an entire city showed it self in front of both of them.

Judy suddenly got really excited as she saw the massive city unfold behind the mountains, as well as that bridge.. Wow... that bridge was really nice looking.


End file.
